Jades Diary
by endofstory.thankyou
Summary: Its Jades Diary and she is having trouble in the real world so she's writing in it and is going crazy and is gonna hang out with people she normally wouldnt hang out with and yea its my first so anything is welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Jades Diary**

**Jade is going through some changes in the real world and starts writing in her diary…She begins hanging out with weird people and gets replaced on the magazine but the girls and boys really miss her can they turn her into the Jade they know and love? (This is my first fanfic and I really want to know what you think so please review and read)**

September 14, 2006

Dear Diary,

Life is hard, especially right now! It; been almost a month since school started and it's already boring! I can't believe it! It's like this; I just found out that Cameron doesn't like me. But Cloe! She doesn't deserve him I do! Dylan likes me that I know! He's cool, but I think Bunny Boo likes him so I have no one. Yaz has Eitan, Dana with Koby, Katia with Iden, and Kiana with Cade! The tweevils aren't coming back until tomorrow because they went to **Pink Everything Must Go Blowout **sales around the US. I'm only talking to you right now diary; It's my own world that I can make whatever I want to be! I'm going to go outside to the park and make my world! See ya!

I fade away so slowly from this world,

Can you see me? No attention is what I know,

Let me run from this place, I'm trapped in.

Jade

Sorry it's not that long, but it's my first

Any kind of reviews are welcome anything to help get me started would be great but anything will do!

Later on in the story you'll find a different twist on the story so enjoy!

**:ATTENTION: I will only update one entry everyday so yea be patient!**


	2. Chapter 2

September 15, 2006

Dear Diary,

I made my world today. Everyone thinks I'm crazy for doing this but I think they're just jealous. I met this real cute guy today Even thought he's a Goth I like him. Sometimes I feel lonely, like the worlds forgetting who I am. I guess I just need to get away for a while.Hmmmmm, OH MY GOSH! Josh is coming this way! (_Jade closes her diary and starts talking to Josh. (I'll do this sometimes just too like have enough time for them to talk and stuff)_ I just got finished talking to Josh! He asked me to the dance tonight! What will I where? I can't just where my "preppy" clothes. I know! I'll where Black! With skulls or without skulls? Eh I'll do without them. Okay so I'm gonna get ready for the dance. Later.

Jade

Today, I change.

My friends are just dust.

I **do not **exist.

I **will not **exist

In this fashion world.


	3. Chapter 3

September 28, 2006

Dear Diary,

I haven't written in a while….I'm supposed to be moving in two days but I ran away. To Cloes house, I know that's weird but she's the only one I can count on to not judge me even though she is a drama queen…I'm still in love with Josh and he's taking me to Jessie's party tomorrow night. I don't know if he likes me though…It's like we're just friends and he likes Jessie, I wish he didn't though…New topic okay? Dylan tries so hard just to be friends and make me "normal" again. Like the other day he told me I was going to go shopping with him and he took me to thrills with frills and tried to get me to buy a golden yellow mini skirt with a halter that said What's up (that was pink) I told him to f off then he called me a b and yelled at me… No I'm just playing with ya! Dylan's way to nice to do that! I kind of miss my old life…I really want to be "normal" again but Josh…Why does Jessie always have to get her way? UGHH! I wrote a song today…._ (This song is actually from BarlowGirl Thanks!)_

It was a common story, yeah who cares that I changed?  
Why are people freaking out?   
Maybe I gave in more than I should, maybe I sold out  
But the truth was I was really getting nowhere until I woke up and found   
That morals can't take you up to the top your standards pull you down

_Chorus:_  
Was it worth it what I gave away   
For five minutes of fame  
Minutes over no one knows my name  
I always said the thing that meant the most to me was my very integrity   
Who would have thought I'd ever trade it all for popularity   
'Cause the truth is though I've made it to the top I'm anything but satisfied  
I gave up the only thing that mattered for this empty life

This time I'm saying no  
This world will know what I believe in  
I've lost enough to know  
That life's too short to waste it  
Or my minute of fame

So that's my song I made up, I hope it's good enough to make into a poem because Josh is taking me to a coffee place to do spoken word! See YA! Jade


	4. Chapter 4

October 1, 2006

Dear Diary,

I'm giving up. I can't go through with this twisted world of mine. Josh doesn't like me, he likes Yasmin and was just using me. I'm going back to colored clothes and with my friends and the magazine. Well, only if they haven't replaced me with Dana yet. Dylan's been really nice to me lately and I'm starting to see that he really cares for me. Sasha seems jealous though…But when I'm with Dill it's normal and I can be myself…I can't believe this is happening to me! I want this to stop! Josh and Yasmin, apparently are already going out! That's what "Cameron" says anyway…I don't like this. Grrrr. The tweevils even want me back on the magazine because I talked to them yesterday night at the club in London. (they're following me)I really don't feel like writing to you any more…Tomorrow will be my last entry forever. Then I will start a new life except it's a life I've already had but anyway that's what's going to happen! Bye -Jade


	5. Chapter 5

The new/old Jade

"Ehmagawd" Cloe said as Jade walked in "What are you doing here?" Cloe said snotty "Actually Angel, Sasha said I could come back to the mag. "BUNNY BOO!" Cloe was loosing patient as she screamed. "What's the matter Cloe?" "WE HAVE A PHOTO SHOOT IN AN HOUR AND DANA'S LATE!" "Chill girl, Jade's here now, she can do Dana's part." Sasha said nicely. "Sasha, listen and listen good! I CAN NOT have _her_ working here now, doing Dana's part of the magazine!" "Well I see you guys don't want me here anymore, well Cloe anyway…so I'll just leave, it's not like Burdine's going to want me on her magazine anyway. There's no point in staying here anymore, I'll go tell my mom to pack up, and we're leaving, tomorrow. "JADE!" Sasha screamed sadly. "You can't go! All of us, we need you!" "Sasha I Don't care anymore! Josh made me feel good and now he's with Yasmin. I can't feel the same EVER again because of him! I'm sorry but we're leaving!"

Jade is walking home thinking to herself well at least I can start a new life in Hawaii. That'll be nice. she walks inside "honey! You're home!" Her mom said happily. "Yea mom, I'm home and I want to move to Hawaii." "But I already turned down the job." "SO! You can get a new one when we get there! Now go get packing!

---------------------

This is going to be the last Chapter of Jade's diary. But I will start a new story it just might take some time! Because I'm wayyy to busy at school with the "storm" (drill team) clarinet practices and homework so yea


End file.
